Momma's Girl
by Larania Drake
Summary: The girls train, Videl hears voices, and feelings change... along with a trip to a certain Training Ground... heh heh...
1. Default Chapter

Momma's Girl

Momma's Girl

** **

Disclaimer: The series mentioned in this story do not belong to me, and I make no money from this story at all. Please, don't sue!

Imp-chan woke up, from her place buried deep in the blankets, and laughed happily.

It was a new day! Time to make trouble!

Speed crawling out, her dark eyes took in everything. This was a new place. Imp-chan _loved_ new places. She tried to get to her feet, but for some reason-

Her balance was lost, and she fell on her diapered bottom.

"Wahhh!" she wailed, and she heard someone come in.

"It's okay, Imp-chan," said a soothing voice, belonging to Goku. Her anger gone, she cooed at her grandfather, who made faces.

Chi-Chi, who was still stunned at what Goku had told her, was sitting in a chair, watching this exchange wordlessly, in a stupor.

It was going to be a long day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gohan woke slowly, reveling in the warmth of his bed. He reflexively reached out to find his alarm clock, but couldn't, because there were too many limbs in his way. With a start, he saw the almond skin of-

He drew Piccolo-chan into a tight hug, and he listened to her intake of breath as she woke up.

"Gohan?" she asked, and turned to him, touching his face, making sure he was real.

Gohan grinned at his wife, and touched her back. Then, an idea struck him.

"Could you change back into yourself?" he asked Piccolo, and was nearly pushed off the bed as Piccolo complied. 

Piccolo's eyes were open wide, as Gohan looked him over. It was like the look he had given Piccolo in his girl form…

Gohan gently touched his flat chest, tracing the lines and ridges of the Namek's skin. Piccolo found himself sighing and leaning into the hand that caressed his face, torso, and arms…

He couldn't help himself as his eyes slid shut, and smiled, faintly, as Gohan started to brush him with his lips. A contented murmur escaped him lips as Gohan cradled and relaxed him, touching his original body in ways that he had never considered. Then Gohan was kissing his lips, down his chin, and lower, down his chest, to his groin-

Piccolo breathed in sharply, feeling something he had never expected in his original body… He moaned, enjoying being able to feel this with Gohan as himself, not as Clarinet…

Gohan noted to himself that there was nothing outward. His body was featureless as always, but the nerve endings were still there. Smiling, he continued to kiss the featureless patch.

"Gohan, please?" Piccolo mumbled, wanting to be brought to completion, but wanting to have Gohan do so as well…

With a snarl, Piccolo shifted back to female and pushed him back, and they rolled together on the bed, exchanging teasing caresses and kisses as they both tried to get the upper hand, giggling like children. Those giggles turned to soft gasps and whimpers as they became more involved, until Gohan gently pushed into her, leaving them both gasping for a moment.

"I'll never take this for granted," Gohan said breathlessly, kissing up and down her neck as they both got used to the feeling. Then slowly Gohan started to thrust. However, no matter how much they wanted to savor the moment, they were both so aroused that they came quickly.

They pulled their faces apart from kissing, Gohan still within Piccolo.

"I don't think I will either," she said back, nuzzling him. Being with the man she loved- a year before she would have called it weak. Now she thought she would die without him.

Then-

"Imp!" Piccolo yelped, scrambling to get out from underneath Gohan. "I need to see how she's doing- she's probably hungry," she told the confused Gohan.

"I'm a Dad?" he said in shock. The reality of whom he had helped to make struck him like a lightening bolt.

"I'M A DAD! IMP IS MY DAUGHTER!" he screamed, and suddenly picked up Piccolo and whirled her around, before putting her down again. Piccolo stared in shock at his antics.

"Yeah, she is, and she isn't weaned yet- she needs her breakfast."

Gohan eep'ed- he knew what a little monster Imp could be…

Getting dressed quickly, they both flew as fast as they could to Capsule Corp.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chichi looked at the little girl in her lap. Wondering what she should do now.

"Piccolo, is, my daughter in law?" she rasped, mind in a fog.

Goku chuckled. Shocks like this did his wife good some times.

"Yup! And she made you all forget because you said that you would disown Gohan if he stayed with him. Now, I know you love Imp. You can't say she's a monster, really, can you? She's just too cute!"

Slowly Chichi shook her head. "She's a perfect little girl."

Then Imp started to fuss, since she was getting really hungry. Like the crying had called her, Piccolo and Gohan landed just outside the door, and Piccolo rushed inside.

"Imp-chan?" she asked, picking her up and repeating the inspection she and Chichi had done earlier. Imp just cried louder, and Piccolo opened up her gi top to let her nurse.

Goku promptly passed out, while Gohan giggled and blushed, turning his head… While Chichi gave Piccolo and odd look, then narrowed her eyes.

"Well, its good to see you are willing to take care of your daughter like that," she said briskly. Piccolo looked at her questioningly, while Imp kept nursing.

"Pan Pipe is my granddaughter- I won't deny that. But what we have to discuss is where she and you are going to live now."

Piccolo and Gohan's mouths opened and shut repeatedly, looking at each other and back to Chichi. 

"Imp needs to live a happy life- a normal one." Turning, she glared at both Piccolo and Goku. "I tried to give that to both my sons, but never really got the chance. Now- will you take a mother's duties seriously?"

Piccolo was still gaping like a stranded fish.

"If you are willing to do this, I will do all I can to help you. It will be better in the long run for Imp. If people know you are her mother, who knows how many bad things could happen to her."

"Mom? What are you talking about?"

Chichi turned to her son. "What I'm saying is that I apologize for what I said about Piccolo being a monster. But- we have to worry about Imp-chan now. Which means Piccolo has to die."

Gohan opened his mouth to scream while Piccolo turned around to shield Imp, when Chichi went on.

"And become Clarinet again."

"Huh?" echoed from all around.

"Piccolo and Clarinet have to become two separate people. She will go to school, get an education, and take care of her family," Chichi said with a glare. " Not as Piccolo. Piccolo can come back if we have an emergency. He can come back if the world is in danger again, but from now on, Clarinet is who you ARE," she poked Piccolo in the chest, who looked bewildered.

"You are wanting Piccolo to change who she is?" Gohan choked, sounding appalled.

"No, I am asking her to make a sacrifice for her family. One that wouldn't be too bad- she can still train with you, etc, but keep her being Piccolo from Imp and the rest of the world."

Gohan was about to protest again, when Piccolo interrupted him.

"I'll do it," she said softly.

"WHAT?" Gohan shrieked, making Imp and Piccolo wince. 

"I nearly lost her," Piccolo said, resting her head against the soft deep green locks of her daughter's hair. She didn't care if she was weak now- she needed to protect her child.

"So, now what?" Goku said, getting back up and scratching his head.

"We go home and start to get things settled," Chichi stated, and got up to head outside of the building. Everyone looked at the matriarch of the house, and followed her out.

To be continued.

Sorry to all those who have been bugging me about the sequel- but life has been interesting lately, and I was distracted.

Larania


	2. Chapter Two

Momma's Girl II

Momma's Girl II

** **

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to someone other than me, and I make no money from this at all.

Note: AU, weirdness, and assumes GT never happened. Hints at yaoi.

Son Panpipe, affectionately referred to as Imp-chan, rubbed her eyes and looked up from where she had been doodling in her notebook. History was usually one of the fifteen-year-old's favorite subjects, but her professor this term was a conspiracy nut. He claimed that aliens had tried numerous times to take over the world, that there was a giant dragon god that granted wishes, Mr. Satan had not defeated Cell, and that the government was run by Elvis.

Snorting to herself, she thought she could concede the last point MIGHT be true.

However nutty he might be, though, he was also good at teaching the facts, but his pet theories sometimes got out of hand…

Then her eyes riveted on the screen.

Two fighters, one who had the same spiky hair as she did, only black, was faced off against a turban and cloaked green form. This reflexively caused her to run her hand over her thick braid… 

"Though it was later revealed that this is the son of Ma, the creature that killed many… And it was feared that his son would follow in his footsteps."

Imp-chan blinked as she looked at the screen. Why did they keep saying that the green one was evil? His father had been killed, and the child was not guilty for his parent's crimes. Besides, the green figure (did they say his name was Piccolo?) didn't seem evil. He looked angry, surely, but not evil. Confused, hurt, but not evil.

"Why am I the only one who can see that?" Imp muttered, looking around the classroom, while her fellow students listened.

The tape, which the professor had made himself, changed to a different time and footage. This time, it was what he claimed to have been the fight several earth warriors had with aliens from space. Imp's eyes nearly bugged out. Ignoring everything else- she saw her father.

Granted, he was much, much younger- maybe five. But he was standing there, looking determined, next to the tall green man whom they had seen earlier. 

"I am guessing that Ma jr. was in league with the aliens, whom I have later found, were called Saiya-jins, in attempting to take over this planet…"

"No- she cares too much about the kid," Imp found herself saying, and the professor frowned.

"And what makes you think that? Given his father's track record, he was probably going to eat him!"

Imp clamped her mouth shut, lest her temper get her into more trouble. Her nickname, other than Imp, was the "Tripping Terror," thus called for her ability to fall into trouble all the time. She had commented to herself and others, often, it was a good thing her mother had taught her martial arts; otherwise, she might have killed herself.

Compassion, however, ran through her as she looked at Ma Jr. 

Other videos were shown, many of them with Ma jr. in them. All of them with those crazy martial artists… and her grandfather.

"But, when did he start dyeing his hair blond?" she muttered, blinking and rubbing her eyes over and over again, as if that would help her see her grandfather with his proper hair color.

The Cell games, what was recorded of them, anyway, wound down to a close, and Imp was vastly relieved they didn't have to watch that hokey recreation- for one thing, the acting was bad. For another… she doubted that was what happened. She didn't know why, though.

Grumbling, the lights came back up, and she stood up to stretch. It was the last class of the day, and she was right next to the exit, if she wanted to make a dash to freedom.

Which, right now, she didn't.

"Mr. Camp?" she asked, when the rest of the students had left the room. The rather kooky teacher with the awful comb over looked down at her from his place at the desk. 

"Yes?" he asked testily.

"Can I borrow that tape of yours?" she asked, hoping he was in a good mood. 

"Heh heh heh. No."

Imp blinked, her face completely blank, because she was so stunned. 

"But you can get access to some of the sources I used in the school and public libraries. In fact, if you do a good enough job, I might give you some extra credit."

"But, Mr. Camp, I don't need any-"

"Now, go away."

Imp blinked again- and turned around to walk out. That guy was just too weird.

~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later, Imp was glaring at the librarian in front of her. She was not going to let Imp check out all the tapes that she had found containing the footage that Mr. Camp had used… 

"Damn," she swore softly, and put the two tapes she was allowed back in her carryall. Growling, she trotted out the door of her school and down the street, never slowing her ground-devouring lope. 

She smirked as she made her way past several of her classmates. Those were the ones that made fun of her often because of her seeming inability to keep from falling over or getting into trouble. But Imp had inhuman stamina. She could run forever, it seemed, and never get winded. Even her parents- who were amazing athletes themselves, never seemed to be able to outrun her.

The apartment building they lived in was a couple of miles away, meaning she had no trouble getting there, before jogging the stairs. Her mother had insisted she do that, over and over and over again, even though they lived on the 12th floor.

A moment unlocking the door, another getting in and popping the tape in, and the next making popcorn for her growling stomach. While she didn't eat QUITE as much as her father- she still ate a lot. Imp sometimes wondered how her mother could eat so little- she seemed to live off water and air.

Imp plunked herself down, and started to forward the take, looking carefully at the faces of the famous tape of the Cell Games…

Grandpa was there, certainly… and so was her dad. His hair was yellow, too. 

"Okay," she muttered, eyes glued to the screen. "Dad has a doppelganger, who has blond hair…"

Absently she twiddled her thick hair between her fingers as she thought. It had come free of its braid, and while spiky on top, specifically the bangs, was long and luxuriant to her waist. Playing with her hair helped her think… and she was at an absolute roadblock. 

"What now? Call up grandpa and ask him what he was doing at the Cell Games?"

She bit her lip. This would be the course most likely to get her information… She snickered. "I can pry just about anything out of Grandpa if I try hard enough. But he might not want to talk about it… and I need to make sure first…"

Imp went from twiddling her hair to tugging and earlobe. "Would Mom know? She would know more about Dad's life than me. She didn't seem to be involved…"

Imp nodded to herself. She needed to ask a neutral party first, to see what she was getting in to.

~*~*~*~*~

Son Clarinet walked into the apartment she shared with her husband and daughter, and headed to the kitchen to drop off the two-dozen pizzas she had ordered to take the edge of her family's voracious appetite.

"Hey, Mom!" shouted a voice, and Clair looked over at her teenage daughter, who took the pizzas, not realizing who much strength she showed just by carrying them without thought. She couldn't help but smile in pride as she shrugged off her coat and put it up, revealing her gun holster.

Detective Son Clarinet smirked slightly. She'd never seen herself doing this for a job, if she ever had one at all, but it worked well for her…

"How are you doing, Imp?" she asked her daughter, who stopped and turned to look over her shoulder.

"Mr. Camp had us watch more of his conspiracy tapes," Imp answered, before tearing into one of the pizzas. 

"So?"

"Well, this one was weirder than most. In fact, it was so weird I went to check out those tapes he made his from myself. Can I show them to you and ask what you think?" Imp asked her mother, trepidation in her voice.

Grabbing a piece of pizza, Clair nodded, and followed.

Sitting down in front of the TV next to her, Imp put a tape of the Saiya-jin invasion in… and Clarinet, aka Piccolo Daimao, thought her eyes would bug out.

"Is that Dad?" Imp asked, hands on her hips, giving her mother a very Saiya-jin glare. She had seen her Mother freeze up, looking at the tape, her pizza still held to her mouth.

"Mom? Are you wanting flies along with the pizza?" she asked, after several minutes of her mother's mouth hanging open.

That snapped her out of it.

"Dear… why are you asking?"

Imp blinked. Her mother NEVER called her 'dear'. "Because I want to know why Dad was there, why he was at the Cell games with BLOND hair, and grandpa as well. You aren't there, and I wanted to know if you knew anything about it- it looks like you do. Come on, Mom, you know I can read you like a book. Tell."

Clair sat there, looking at the screen, lost in thought. Her face was so blank that Imp had the distinct impression she had 'checked out' for a moment. 

"Yes, it was your father."

Imp leaned back, swaying from the shock. 

"Is that really special effects? Is it all made up? I mean, Daddy can't really DO all that stuff, right?"

Clair smiled at her offspring weakly. "Your grandmother wanted you to have a normal life, so we agreed it would never be mentioned around you about the… oddness… in your family. As for any other questions, we are going to wait until Gohan gets home, which should be any minute."

"What's got you so uptight?" Imp asked, looking at her mother out of the corner of her eye, and she received a rather naughty smirk. 

"I was going to make a request when we all get here… but your business should come first."

Imp just shrugged, starting on her second pizza.

~*~*~*~*~

It was about twenty minutes later that Imp's father, Gohan burst in the door, looking harried. Neither female said anything to him as he cursed the traffic up and down, turning the air blue with his swearing.

"Bad day?" Clarinet asked as he charged out of their bedroom now in his blue gi.

He didn't answer, but grabbed his own dozen pizzas and started wolfing them down.

Imp had stopped and stared when she realized she recognized her father's blue, battered fighting clothes as she same style he'd worn in both tapes.

"Dad- um… I need to ask you something?" she stuttered, reaching for the tape and playing it. Her father had much the same reaction as her mother, his pizza hanging in mid bite.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, getting up, his hands on his hips. If this hadn't been her daddy, Imp would have been worried.

"School- is that you?" she asked, and Gohan ran a hand through his thick hair. 

"I already told her it was, love," Clarinet said, and he whirled to look at her. "You Mother said nothing about that part of her heritage," she pointed out gently and Gohan barked laughter.

His eyes crinkled in a smile, and muttered something like, "You would."

"Yes, that is me, Imp-chan. We never really intended for you to find out, but you are now going to find out the entire Kami-damned story."

" I did defeat Cell, if you are wondering. Cost me more than anyone should have to pay, but for the whole and complete story, which you do deserve to hear, we are going to wait until the weekend, and go to your Grandpa's. Along with the rest of the Z Senshi."

Imp mouthed," Z Senshi?"

"Earth's Special Forces. Warriors that protected the earth from things no normal army could hope to fight," her father said, with a note of grim pride. 

"That green dude was one?" Imp heard herself ask, pointing at the television, which was showing a picture of Piccolo.

Gohan cocked an eyebrow, and nodded.

"What happened to her?" Imp blurted out, because something about that person had been nagging her all day.

Her parents exchanged a look.

"He- Piccolo Daimou was generally considered male then, has not been seen since a battle before you were born. He may show up," her mother said, and quirked a grin," he might not. Why?"

"I want to know why everyone said he was scary," Imp said honestly, and both her parents were taken aback.

"Most people would consider a green alien scary, Imp," Gohan said cautiously, starting to eat his pizza again.

"She's not," Imp protested, and heard what she had said. "I mean he. I wish I knew why I kept wanting to call him a she," she muttered, and went on," But when I look at him, I see fear and worry. See?" she pointed to the TV, where Piccolo was standing protectively next to Gohan. "He's scared stiff."

Clarinet's eyebrows looked like they were about to twitch off.

Gohan looked amused. "Very few people would say that about Piccolo-san, Imp-chan. But that's for later. The weekend, when you find out how weird you REALLY are."

Imp sighed and nodded. She'd learned, that when her father got into one of these moods, it was useless to argue with him.

"Mom? You said you had something to discuss with us?"

Imp's mother turned to her daughter with mischief in her eyes. "Well, after this, its kind of prosaic, but I was wanting to ask you both… Gohan, do you want to be a father again?"

To be continued!


	3. Chapter Three

Momma's Girl III  
  
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z does not belong to me, and I make no money from this work of fanfiction.  
  
Two warriors split the air with their battling. One green, obviously alien to that world, and the other, looking like a well muscled, handsome man with raven hair.  
  
"Think we did the right thing, telling her?" wheezed Gohan, dodging another blow from his mate.  
  
"We did the only thing we could," he answered, kicking his husband in the gut sending him spinning away.  
  
"You sure? I mean, we could have lied, made something up..." He trailed off, as his wife crossed his eyes at him.  
  
"Right, that girl can smell a lie from across a country. You really think we could have gotten away with it? We don't lie to her... and we could really stand to continue her training."  
  
"How do we do that?" Gohan snarled, powering up to SSJ and attacking again. "We promised mom she'd be away from all that stuff!"  
  
Piccolo dodged with difficulty. His mate in a rage was not an easy thing to handle.  
  
"We are going to let Imp tell her grandmother. If it wasn't really our idea in the first place, we can hardly be to blame, can - OOOMPH!" he grimaced, going limp as he was grabbed in a bear hug.  
  
There was no way out- he was exhausted, energy wise from their fighting, and both knew it.  
  
So Piccolo used a surprise tactic.  
  
He kissed Gohan, deeply and passionately, and suddenly the arms holding him went limp as noodles.  
  
The result was Piccolo getting in a good uppercut, slamming his mate to the ground, where he followed, and pinned him, looking at him evilly, like a wolf pouncing on a helpless fawn.  
  
Gohan's clothes went the way of the dodo.  
  
Gohan's body was being worshipped like it was a holy relic, and he woke up just in time to see Piccolo kissing him all over. Gohan's eyes fixed on his erection being swallowed whole by his lover.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, shock and pleasure making him arch, and the adrenaline of their previous battle combined with his mate's amazingly gentle ministrations to make him cum almost immediately.  
  
"You… are evil, koi," Gohan croaked, voice hoarse from screaming.  
  
Piccolo answered with a chuckle. "Of course I am. But you knew that anyway… Let's get home before Imp gets worried."  
  
Gohan smiled, and started to get his clothes back on, seeing Piccolo shift forms to Clarinet. "You know, I never thought I could imagine you being domestic…"  
  
Gohan was abruptly smacked with a shoe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You aren't pregnant again," said Gohan as they walked up the stairs to their home. "But why do you want another child?"  
  
Clarinet looked at him and sighed. "Call it maternal instinct- but I miss having a baby to cuddle. I still love Imp, but she's about ready to start her serious training- should have years ago, actually. I just…" her arms made a cradling motion…  
  
Gohan silently wondered at his mate's thinking, and smiled. Kissing her gently he nodded, and they were to their front door.  
  
The kiss slowly heated up, becoming more and more frantic, hands moving over the cloth of their garments until-  
  
"Hi, Mom, Dad!" said Imp, opening the door.  
  
They stared at her, and Imp grinned. "Getting an early start on my little brother or sister?" she said innocently, and opened the door for them to come in. Clair straightened her clothes without thinking and headed to the phone. "No, Imp-chan, just," she coughed and hurriedly flipped through an old address book.  
  
Imp just shook her head and laughed, but yelped when her father grabbed her by the ear and started to drag her somewhere.  
  
"We've trained, now it's your turn, young lady!"  
  
"AHHH!" Imp yelled, pretending to struggle, and giggled when her doting papa tossed her over his shoulder.  
  
"Bye, dear!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Imp didn't hear her mother start to talking, and setting up the meeting. Most everyone, with the exception of Vegeta and 17, were for it. Though Chichi immediately started fussing about preparations, which surprised her daughter in law, and Bulma had sent out orders for food.  
  
It was set- the party would be at Capsule Corp, and everyone that could, would come.  
  
Tapping her chin thoughtfully, Clair thought through her options. Imp was still expressing her interest in meeting Piccolo.  
  
She could easily switch back and forth, but it would get tiring after a while, and keeping herself as two different people could get bothersome. There were too many chances to slip up. Piccolo could just not show up; however, considering that was more or less what Imp wanted, she really didn't think she could refuse her daughter. Besides, she'd been aching to tell her for years…  
  
What could she do? It wasn't like she could…  
  
She smacked herself on the forehead. "Duh… I CAN be in two places at once…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Imp watched the approaching, massive yellow building as they drove in their tiny air car, and wondered why she kept thinking of M&Ms.  
  
When her parents had announced that they were going to have a family get together to introduce Imp to the Z senshi, Imp had nearly danced for joy. Finally some of those odd questions that had been cropping up for years would get answered!  
  
Driving up to the arched doorway, her father parked the car like he came there often, and Imp bounced out, looking around, promptly lost her balance, and dumped herself on the pavement.  
  
"OUCH!' She yelled, and looked at her skinned knees. "Crap, crap, crap…"  
  
Growling softly, she attempted to get to her feet, and felt a hand cup her elbow, helping her regain her balance.  
  
"Thanks Mom," she said absently, and turned her head to look up at her…  
  
And looked up, and up…  
  
Into a green face, which was looking down at her with amusement.  
  
Imp was speechless for a moment, then blurted the first thing in her mind:  
  
"Hey, I saw a video about you!"  
  
To be continued! 


	4. Chapter Four

Momma's Girl IV

****

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and Ranma ½ belong to people who are not I and I make no money off this work of fanfiction at all.

            Imp-chan looked up at the green, monstrous face before her, and grinned. For some reason, this person seemed to be extremely nice and kind and warm- a comforter. The type you could go to for any kind of problem. Kind of like her mom.

            She felt like skipping. 

            So she did.

            "Hey, DAD! This is the Mr. Piccolo you guys told me about? She's not that scary at all!" Imp cried, and everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Imp then realized WHAT she had called Piccolo, and winced.

            "Sorry, sorry, sorry…" she sputtered, taking a step back from the green man.

            "Well, green bean, long time no see," said harsh, cold voice, and Imp whirled to see a short, stocky man, muscles on muscles, standing in the door of the massive building, looking at the green giant beside her with barely concealed contempt. 

            "I could say the same to you, Vegeta," Piccolo answered smoothly, raising a ridge. The two warriors glared at each other. 

            "And this is Kakarrot's pathetic excuse for a grand daughter?" the short man focused his eyes on Imp, and she bristled reflexively.

            "Oh, daddy, lighten up!" called a voice from inside the compound, and a girl around Imp's age, maybe a little younger, dashed out beside the dark haired man. 

            "Don't be afraid of him," said the new comer, her long blue hair, styled and pinned up with an adorable set of clips, in a short dress with a cute set of thigh highs. Imp stared. Dressed as she was, in jeans and a tank top, she had to wonder if she wasn't dressed appropriately. Then her hand was grabbed and she was being tugged inside, much to the amusement of Piccolo, her mother and father.  "I'm Bra, want to be friends?"

            Imp just swallowed, wishing she didn't feel like an awkward colt. Then she realized that everyone was staring back at her- waiting for something.

            "Uh huh," Imp said weakly, and was suddenly hugged tightly by an ecstatic Bra and was swept up, almost carried into the massive building and dragged down so many halls that she was now hopelessly lost.

            The last thing that Imp's family heard, before she was dragged to her doom was a cry of:

            "MAKEOVER!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "So, has she figured out anything yet?" asked Goku, as he was inhaling massive amounts of barbeque. 

            "We don't think so," said Piccolo and Clarinet at the same time and both winced. 

            "Yeah (smack, smack gulp) you weren't that bad before, were you, Piccolo? I mean (swallow) you could do that split form thing, and keep it separate, right?" Goku continued, without a care for table manners.

            "I'm really out of practice, Son," Both Piccolos said, and Gohan burst out laughing, he couldn't help it. The sight of both of forms of Piccolo, talking and moving in perfect sync, was rather disturbing. Gohan wondered how long he could do while keeping a straight face.

            "I hope your daughter isn't driving Imp up the wall," muttered one Piccolo, while the other nodded. "Lord knows what your daughter is doing to her, Vegeta…"

~*~*~*~*~

            Imp stood still, eyes wide with terror, as the tiny brushes flicked across her face, so light as to be unnoticeably. She was standing in front of a mirror, dressed in a Chinese style mini-dress, which was sleeveless, and a dark red to compliment her hair. 

            "Uh… Bra right? Are you sure this is necessary?" Imp said, still holding stone still. The blue haired girl who had taken over her existence for the moment didn't answer, just started into the thick green mess of her hair.

            Many strange and arcane implements were used to make her mad locks relax into loose waves, and two buns were now on either side of her head, with the rest hanging loose. 

            "Now, don't you look cute!" Bra squealed, walking around and looking at her handiwork.

            The dress was even tighter than it would have been on the younger girl, as Imp was both taller and more muscular. It brought out her smaller bust, however.

            "My brother is just going to FLIP when he sees you like this!" Bra cried, and Imp's eyes tried to drop from their sockets.

            "Brother? What are you TALKING about?" Imp whimpered, suddenly realizing what was going through the blue haired girl's mind.

            "I'm playing matchmaker, of course!" Bra declared, giving her a last looking over.

            "You… you…" Imp stuttered, "I don't even know your brother!"

            Bra paused. "You two would be a perfect match. As Daddy is always saying, he needs to have a Saiya-jin woman for a mate. If Trunks can finally get a mate, he can move out and then Daddy can finally start training me instead of him," Bra pointed out, and grinned.

            "So, basically you want your brother out of the way? And what do you mean, Saiya-jin? What the HELL is that? Weren't those the aliens that tried to destroy the world?" 

            Bra looked thoughtful, and twiddled some hair between her fingers. "You could say that, but I think my Daddy stopped trying to do that before I was born." She ignored her victim's pole axed expression. 

            "Besides," the younger girl said conspiratorially. "Your grandpa wouldn't LET my Daddy do that. Daddy doesn't think I know it, but…" Bra giggled. "Your grandpa is stronger."

            Imp blinked. Twice. "What does grandpa have to do with this?" Her brain was slogging through the obvious answers, as she had seen them in those tapes herself, but a tiny mental wall seemed to want to stay in the way. It consisted of…

            "Grandpa's an alien? That means dad's an alien. That means… I'M A KAMI-DAMNED ALIEN???" Imp screamed- and fainted, smacking the ground (floor in this case) for the second time that day.

~*~*~*~*~

            "DADDY! MR.GOHAN! Imp just fell over!" Bra screamed, racing down the stairs, faster than a normal human girl could, but not as fast as she was capable of. 

            Piccolo and Clarinet looked up at the stairs and dashed off, before Gohan could move.

            "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SHE DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS A SAIYA-JIN?" Bra roared, sounding just like her daddy, hands on her hips, standing in front of her (barely) taller father, who was sputtering.

            It was then that Goku and Chichi arrived.

            "What the hell did your brat do to my baby?" Gohan snarled at Vegeta, who cringed away from the taller man, then yelled back.

            "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HER WHO SHE WAS?" 

            Yellow lightening crackled in the air as both warriors started to power up, and they were quickly reaching their maximum. Vegeta floated into the air, trying to get up to a height where he could look his adversary in the face.

            It was then that, unnoticed to both of the men that both Piccolos came back down the stairs, the big green one carrying a rather confused and disturbed Imp. All were staring at the tableau in front of them. 

            "Why does dad have blond hair?" Imp whispered, leaning out of Piccolo's arms to whisper to her 'mother'. Both versions took a deep sigh.

            "Its what happens when a person with Saiya-jin blood gets mad- and powerful enough, to go to a level called a Super Saiya-jin. Its so strong that even the greatest of evils fear it," Clarinet said softly.

            "Mommy," Imp-chan asked in wonder," You think I could ever do that? The floating, I mean?" 

            Piccolo, in both bodies, felt her heart skip a beat. Was this why Chichi freaked out so much about her children fighting? Clarinet suddenly felt a jolt of sympathy for the human woman. If this was how she saw things when her kids left to train… Piccolo swallowed. Imp needed to learn how to fight- she wasn't stupid enough to believe that the fighting would stop with her generation. Someone would need to stick around to protect the earth, new assholes showed up all the time to take over.

            She also wasn't stupid enough to believe she would live forever. Yet she wanted to protect her baby…

            Oh hell. Chichi had a point.

            The mayhem continued. 

            "What are they doing?" muttered Bra, who had retreated to her stand by her new friend. It was Piccolo who answered.

            "I believe Videl called it a 'pissing contest," the green Namek answered, disgust on her face.

            "Someone say my name?" asked a cheerful voice, and both Piccolos and Imp looked over at the cheerful human woman entering the giant building.

            "Hey, boss," Clarinet said, desperately trying to keep from another stereo performance, while Imp waved weakly at her 'aunt'.

            "What's going on?" Videl asked, eyebrows raised, before she burst out laughing at the absolutely stupid scene in front of her. She started laughing so hard her knees gave out and she was caught by Clarinet, who kept holding her up.

            "Aunt Videl," Imp said in exasperation. Struggling a little, she was put back down on her feet, and stood there, hands clenched by her sides.

            "Forget the pissing contest, it's a 'my pretty gold hair is bigger and prettier than yours' contest," Bra muttered, and Imp had the urge to laugh uncontrollably, like her insensible aunt, who was draped all over her mother and giggling. The sight of her father, her mature, sensible and sober father, acting like a teenager whose dick had been insulted was just so…

            She couldn't help it- she started to laugh as well. Before she knew it, she and Bra were clinging to each other and on their knees, tears streaming down their faces from mirth and hooting at their fathers. Imp was vaguely aware of her mother and Aunt Videl doing the same, and could hear her grandmother give up on yelling before laughing herself.

            Then there was a ringing silence from the two males as they realized what had happened. The two girls they had been arguing about were now laughing their rear ends off and hugging each other like their was no tomorrow, and so was the rest of the people in the room. Vegeta glared at his wife, while Gohan did the same, slightly surprised by the way she and Videl were comfortably supporting each other.

            "I guess," Imp said, having little aftershocks of giggles and getting the hiccups, "that being an alien isn't THAT bad…"

~*~*~*~*~

            The rest of the evening went a little more smoothly- possibly because Imp was still somewhat in shock after being introduced to her extended 'family'. Although she did notice on occasion the oddness of certain things- like how her grandmother would behave around her mother, almost like she was warning her about something. She noticed the bizarre stereo like way that Piccolo and her mother would behave- they tried to hide it, but they would open their mouths to speak at the same time, even though sound would only come from one mouth. It was generally a very subtle thing, but she knew her mother better than she knew anyone, and Imp found this who ordeal to be mildly disturbing.

            However, her knew friend Bra had one point right. Her brother was very cute. In fact, young god came to mind, when she saw his build and grace and general pretty boy looks. Too bad that wasn't really her type… She made a face when she thought that. Imp liked people who thought with more than hormones. He was handsome, charming… and he was also WAY too aware of it.

            Damn it…

            Looking at him… and on a sheer, primal level- she was attracted, sure. But he wasn't what she wanted in a mate.

            Mate?

            "I've been listening to Bra too much," mumbled, and looked at her father, who had yet to loose his gold hair.

            "Could… could I learn some of that?" she asked, unconsciously reaching out to touch the spiky yellow locks. 

            "I don't see why not!" said a cheerful voice, and Imp turned to see her grandfather grinning madly at her. "You've got a LOT of potential. You'd probably have gotten some training earlier, but Chichi…" Goku promptly was introduced to the Frying Pan of Doom.

            "What he was saying, dear," her grandmother started," was that I overruled the boys here when it came to training. I wanted you to get through school and live a halfway normal life."

            In the background, Imp could hear Vegeta say 'baka onna'. 

The Frying Pan of Doom found a new victim.

"However- you are old enough to make your own decisions," Chichi said finally, looking at all the people there. "If she wants to learn about her abilities," she sighed in defeat. "I see no reason for her not to."

            Imp blinked, as she realized she was the center of attention.

            "Yes, I would like to learn," she said softly, then looked into the face of her new friend, who looked- wistful. Happy for her, but still…

            "I would like to train, if Bra can train with me."

To be continued!


	5. Chapter Five

**Momma's Girl V**

****

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z does not belong to me in any way, shape, or fashion and belongs instead to the great Toriyama-sensei.

            Imp yawned, shuffling her feet in the early morning dew. 

            Her father had gotten her up before dawn and flown her (she shuddered, that had been scary) to this place. Then had left her there. Wherever there was. Rubbing her temples, she wondered why she suddenly felt a weird pressure in the back of her skull. It was like she could feel a change in air pressure or temperature, and knew that a storm was coming.

            "So, Gohan's brat, you're here already," said the harsh voice Imp recognized as Vegeta's- a split second before she was glomped by Bra.

            "Thankyouthankyousomuchyouhavenoideahowmuchthismeanstome!" Bra rushed breathlessly, trying very hard to crack Imp's ribs. Imp felt her eyes start to bulge out as Bra's grip tightened like a boa constrictor when she tried to breathe. 

            "I think that is quite enough," said a gruff voice, and both girls turned to see Piccolo standing behind them, arms crossed with a gentle smile on his face- which he tried to turn into a smirk for Vegeta's benefit. It didn't turn out quite how he intended.

            "I'm entrusting my brat to you, green bean," Vegeta snarled, but it was more for show than anything. Vegeta knew that Piccolo wouldn't let any harm come to the girls. Motherhood had that effect on any being. "You let her get hurt, and you will find yourself turned to green paste, got that?"

            Piccolo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Just like Vegeta to let his macho get in the way.

            The small Saiya-jin prince powered up and flew away, leaving the two girls to look at the green warrior. There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

            "You are here to train," Piccolo finally stated, without preamble. "I will teach you, in six months time. First, however, you need to survive. You will stay here," he gestured, and both girls were in heavily weighted clothing," and if you are alive when I return, we will train."

            With that, he took off, and left two flabbergasted girls behind.

~*~*~*~*~

            "What now?" Imp said, growling softly, wondering what they should do.

            "I guess... Find shelter?" Bra said, rocking back and forth on her heels. 

            "Was this what you expected when you wanted to train?" Imp asked, turning to her friend and tugging on her own hair. She was nervous. Her parents had taken her camping only a few times, and she knew now that her father must have been the one to get them the meat they had eaten, but still, all she really knew was to stay out of the rain. 

            That reminded her…

            "Do you know anything about hunting?" she asked her friend, and Bra frowned.

            "Daddy said it was instinctual for a Saiya-jin- but I've never done it before, and I don't think you have either. Still, we need to find food, and look around. Who knows what is here?"

            "Should we split up?" Imp asked nervously, looking around. "I don't think that would be a good idea though."

            "I don't either," Bra said softly. "We could get lost and loose each other easily- and there is safety in numbers."

            "Right," Imp muttered, and randomly picked a direction. Both girls started out, Imp looking for a trail and Bra watching the rear. This was not that best of things, because it was still dark, and they didn't hear the nearby dinosaur herd. Said herd was quietly and politely grazing- until a tyrannosaurus with an attitude decided it wanted an early breakfast. The herd didn't agree with him about his eating schedule, so decided to run, as herds do, in one direction, making the earth beneath them quiver like so much Jell-O.

            This was not good.

            Imp and Bra noticed this fact almost immediately. There were no trees for them to climb, so they took off running. This was hard, because the ground moved and jerked beneath their feet, but they were still running. The mad runner in Imp helped her quickly outstrip Bra, before she grabbed her stumbling friend and had her ride piggyback. However, this was very difficult to keep up- made more so by the fact that they were heading straight towards a ravine.

            Imp wanted to curse, cry, scream when she saw the edge rapidly approach- there was no place for her or Bra to go and they were going to die there. She wouldn't get to see her parents again, wouldn't get to learn from Piccolo, wouldn't get to know Bra better. Imp had dragged Bra in there with her- this meant the blue-haired girl's death was as much her fault as her own. 

            "I'm sorry Bra," she said, and kept running. She figured a falling death would be better than being trampled.

            Part of Imp's heart had resigned herself to death- but another part of her rebelled. She COULDN'T die here- she wouldn't! Not without a fight!

            Rage built up inside her, rose like a tide, and it filled her with energy- which she instinctually threw down below her. The ground rose up to meet her-

            Then it stopped. 

            Bra had wrapped her arms around Imp's neck in a death grip, nearly choking off her air. The fall had completely distracted Imp from this, but then realized her face must be blue from lack of air. She could also feel that her hair was wet from the tears on the back of her neck.

            "I'm so sorry," Imp whimpered, as the drifted back up, to the other side of the ravine to watch the herd of dinosaurs fall to their deaths. Both girls, shell shocked, sat there and held each other for a long time.

            "This means we need to be more careful?" Bra murmured, when her shaking had stilled.

            "Uh huh?" Imp squeaked back. This was before she was glomped by Bra- who was overjoyed.

            "You flew, Imp-chan, YOU FLEW!" she cried, and tried to break her friend's ribs.

            Imp would have celebrated too- but she was too busy trying to breathe.

~*~*~*~*~

            The girls had an interesting time in the initial part of their training. Now that Imp could fly, she started to refine her ability, and they did their best to get Bra to repeat Imp's feat. This involved Bra trying to jump off a cliff and Imp catching her when it didn't work. 

            "I don't understand it!" Bra cried in frustration, as Imp carried her friend back up to the ledge of ravine. "I've tried this over and over again, and I still can't fly!"

            "I don't know why either," Imp said, cradling the younger girl. "But its okay- you are a much better hunter than I am." 

            Bra perked up. She giggled, remembering Imp's attempt to kill anything other than a fish- the girl had turned positively green and fainted. It was odd- she had been drinking more and more water than actual food lately. This bothered Bra a bit- Imp had eaten like a Saiya-jin when they first met, but now that they had to be careful with how they rationed food, she was giving more and more to Bra. 

            "You need to eat more," the Saiya-jin princess said absently, noting she could see the bones under Imp's weighted gi.

            "I'm fine, really!" Imp protested. Damn, she thought. Bra had noticed…

            "You are going to eat, and eat now," Bra demanded, her temper flaring up. "I am going to run down a dinosaur. Excuse me."

            Without further comment, the blue haired princess ran off, her speed now more than Imp's. A herd of bison were nearby- not the dinosaurs she had wanted, but animals with lots of meat on them. Licking her lips, she looked for one that was separated from the herd- and started to sneak up on them. Carefully circling the herd, she would bob and weave, scattering them, and the older individual she had chosen couldn't come up. It was the old king of the herd, who had been ousted this last mating season- and was now unnecessary to the rest of the herd. With a burst of strength and speed, Bra ran straight at him, grabbing his broken horns and cracking his neck quickly. It was killed instantly.

            Imp had her head turned, and was looking rather ill.

            "Get the fire started!" Bra chirped, happy with her kill. This was the shortest it had ever taken her to run her game down. While she had gotten proficient at hunting… both girls hated raw meat. 

            The green haired girl nodded, and soon there was a cheerful fire going in their fire pit beside the tree they had used to build a shelter in. Imp became scarce while Bra used a sharp stone to clean animal, going out and finding fruits, wild greens and roots to go with their meal. This would usually be enough to support a pure human for days, but was little more than a good lunch to a pair of Saiya-jins. 

            The greens were stuffed into the meat and then put on flat rocks, and the smell of the cooking made both girls nearly drool with hunger. Imp tore into her portion, but Bra tried to hold back.

            Imp blinked when she realized this, her mouth stuffed, and waved her hands around. Bra figured it out though.

            "You need more to eat than I do," Bra said, as Imp swallowed. Her friend reached over and shoved some more meat into Imp's mouth. This caused more hand waving.

            "I can eat the fruit and stuff. You look bony. That is not at all attractive. I like my women with some flesh on them," Bra retorted. This made Imp's eyes widen impossibly and her face turn a rather vibrant shade of red. She also began choking. 

            "Imp?" Bra blinked, and immediately started pounding her on the back. Imp kept coughing, finally able to inhale hard, and then swallow in the right direction. The quarter Saiya-jin looked at the Princess in shock. 

            "What are you talking about?" Imp nearly screamed, but it came out as a croak, because her throat hadn't recovered yet from her coughing.

            Bra crawled over to sit beside her. "I was teasing you, silly," she said. "You can be so innocent at times." The hugged her friend, her head cradled on the taller girl's shoulder. Imp hugged her back, grateful that she had a good friend for the first time in her life. Then a soft snore could be heard…

            Imp rolled her eyes. "Bra," she said in affectionate exasperation. Rearranging herself against a tree, she shifted Bra to a more comfortable position and nodded off herself, content with the world around her…

~*~*~*~*~

            "Are you sure this was a good idea?" Piccolo said softly as he removed his hand from the rock he had crushed. He had seen Imp just take a dive off the ravine, and had almost gone to rescue her, when Gohan had held him back. He had sensed the change in their daughter's power level, and realized she would be able to fly before his wife had. 

            "The girls have been spoiled, they need to toughen up," Gohan said softly, though his knuckles were white. "We are watching them; they should be fine."

            Piccolo turned to glare at Gohan, before taking off. Gohan frowned- Piccolo had been acting moody lately. It had thrown him off at first, but he was beginning to notice other odd changes in the Namek's behavior, particularly when she was Clarinet.

Gohan shook his head. Imp and Bra would be fine. It might have taken an almost disaster to make them more careful, but it had awakened them to their own powers. They could handle things from now on... He found it odd that Piccolo had become so protective. Shrugging to himself, he took to the air. He could figure it out later.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Gohan stared as his wife made offerings to the porcelain god. She had her hair pulled back with one hand, and was clutching the bowl with the other, and he was worried that it might break under her grip. He could already see webbed cracks under the white glazed surface. 

            "Dear?" he asked, and got her a glass of water. She took it gratefully, and sipped, swishing her mouth clean and spitting into the bowl again. 

            "I'm okay," she muttered, getting to her feet. "I think I must be getting some stomach flu."

            Gohan nodded. If he didn't know better, he'd say she was pregnant already… But that would be impossible, because they hadn't been together since Imp had started training. 

            That situation frustrated him no end. 

            His wife was mad as hell at him for his attitude, before dissolving into tears, and he was baffled. Clarinet had been spending more time with Videl than with him, and he would be jealous if he didn't know that Piccolo be nothing but faithful. 

            The fact that Piccolo, in his/her 'male' form had nothing to be unfaithful WITH was comforting…

            "How are things going?" asked a voice from the doorway, and the couple turned in surprise. Videl stood there, grinning.

            "What's going on?" they asked in tandem.

            "Oh… nothing. Just that I was able to break the case with the serial rapist we'd been working on. I might like to borrow my detective for this one. She did do most of the leg work, ne?"

            All of the people in the room grinned evilly. Gohan hadn't been told anything other than what was in the news, but this particular case was terrifying. They all wanted this bastard's head on a platter. No one had been able to get any leads… Until Clarinet had started to use senses other than the ordinary five. 

            "This thing isn't human," Clarinet said, tying her hair up into a bun and going for her badge and gun. She slung them on, and then draped her coat over an arm. "You know catching him won't be easy."

            "Yes- but we aren't exactly normal, are we? And I thought the Great Saiyaman might want to help, just in case."

            Gohan nodded. He'd changed the costume after a while, to one that didn't look quite so silly, at least that was what Videl had said. It was simple and functional- black leather pants and jacket, and sunglasses. Of course, the fact that most of his graduating class knew who he was meant that it was pretty stupid to try to cover himself up anymore…

            "I went to a priestess and had some spirit wards made," Videl continued. "Those might come in useful… I've never arrested a demon."

            "There's a first time for everything," Piccolo said, and took some of the wards. Not being truly a demon meant that Piccolo could handle them easily. In fact, after reuniting with Kami… She could easily make them, if she wanted.

            "I'll get dressed, you ladies get gone," Gohan said softly, and they left-

            Time to do what they did best…

To be continued!


	6. Chapter Six

Momma's Girl VI

  
  


Disclaimer: None of the mentioned series belong to me, and I make no money from this fic at all.

  
  


"What the hell is that thing?" The Great Saiyaman screamed as he saw this... giant frog-like thing hop across the police cars. 

"I don't know," Clarinet hissed, taking cover. She couldn't use her powers- there were too many people present, but Videl was up in the air, dodging and weaving, attempting to distract it. It didn't help that fear seemed to ooze from all of them. They had planted the occasional spirit ward, but their attacks seemed to have no affect. The damned this just didn't exist the way they did.

"What the hell do we do now?"

Gohan powered up, and screamed "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" He threw the attack, full force, at the monstrosity, but it still didn't seem to do any good. It was thrown back, from the kinetic energy, but it didn't seem damaged...

"You'll never destroy my body that way," the creature laughed, and kept bouncing around. Various police officers fired at it, but Videl was coming closer and closer. There was a final pass-

And she managed to slap a spirit ward on its head.

The reaction was a scream- one that sent red hot agony along their nerves, made everyone stop and cover their ears. There was a pause, then, as the paper ward started to shrivel and blacken, its holy power overwhelmed by evil. Then the noise of… other things came out of the woodwork.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit," Clarinet chanted, seeing that other 'things' with the same aura of evil were approaching. They tore into the encircling police officers, while Videl tackled the main demon-

Gohan screamed, doing his best to burn the demonic creatures that were killing the people in the street. They were reveling in it- and even his level 2 super Saiya-jin power was having trouble holding them off-

"VIDEL!" he screamed, seeing her be slammed into the dirt. He was promptly dog piled by salivating monsters that scratched and gnawed at him. Pain filled his universe.

Clarinet had left her cover. She was running- towards Videl, transforming into her natural state-

"No," called a voice, gentle and haunting. All the monsters paused at the sound of that voice, turning towards the speaker.

Videl calmly stood up out of the dust, her eyes glowing whitely. 

"The time of awakening is not yet come. If you should be attacking while you are so weak, you will be destroyed. Be gone."

The demons cringed at the voice, which seemed to echo through their bones. They looked into Videl's shining orbs and whispered, with varying degrees of fear and awe-

"Kniiiiiii-ght."

"It's the knight-"

"She'll destroy ussss…"

Videl looked displeased, frowning softly. "I said, be gone." There was a sense of gathering pressure, making all the humans/non demons wince and pop their ears. There was an uncomfortable shifting and moving as the creatures tried to resist, then a harsh wail. A loud POP was heard, as the beasts suddenly weren't there anymore- and the soft glow from Videl faded away. Videl faded with it, falling over, eyes closing into a deep, profound slumber, and the police, Clarinet and Gohan were left to wonder just what had happened…

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Imp-chan tried her best not to stare at the beautiful young woman that was only a few feet away from her, bathing under the crisp, cold falls. The day was absurdly hot, and the chill of the waters was welcome after their hunting. Sweat, blood and dirt washed off their bodies and down stream… Imp-chan loved the water. Its soft babble or fierce roar always soothed her- but not even that could take her mind off the lovely goddess beside her.

She was staring again... Kami-sama help her. Why was she doing that? Sure, Bra made her look like a boyish and coarse, but she was also a girl. Depending on each other for survival had made them very close, closer than even sisters. Imp, who had never had very close friends, treasured this. Bra was just her friend, her beautiful, caring, funny...

When Imp realized where her thoughts were taking her, she face faulted, falling under the water. Sputtering, she was pulled to the surface by the subject of her musings, who looked at her with amusement.

"Trip again?" Bra teased. Imp felt herself blushing, and hoped that Bra thought she was just embarrassed. She wasn't- she was admiring Bra's lips, and enjoying the feel of being close to her in the water, without clothes...

Imp's eyes glazed over and she sank again... And was shaken out of it.

"Imp, if you keep doing this, I'm going to be mad at you. What's wrong? Been out in the sun too much?" the blue haired girl said in concern, and picked Imp out of the water, lofting them both to the shore. Bra had learned to fly when Imp had tripped, and knocked herself out. She had been caught buy an extremely fast Bra, who had dived off the top of the waterfalls they were exploring. Imp had then nicknamed Bra her 'keeper'.

"Keeper of my heart," Imp said under her breath, thinking it was too quiet for Bra to hear.

When the Princess didn't say anything, Imp sighed in relief.

"Could you do the clothes trick again?" her friend said hopefully, looking at their shabby gear. In the four months they had been out there, they had gone through four sets of clothes. They had learned the first time- after an unlucky ki blast, some animal dung and an angry squirrel- that Imp could change their clothing into new garments. This was heaven for two girls, who absolutely hated not having fresh clothes or soap. 

"I don't understand guys, why do they think it will toughen you up to go without a proper shampoo?" Bra sighed, as Imp changed her worn blue gi into a new one- with slightly heavier weights. Both had been increasing the weights, when Imp realized she could do that too. Imp changed her purple gi as well, and sighed happily. She was fed, she had clean clothes, she was with Bra...

Her disturbing thoughts from earlier arose again. How did she feel about Bra? What would happen if Bra found out? She couldn't... Right?

"I'm BORED!" Bra muttered, and looked around. "I know, lets leave the island!"

Startled out of her musings, Imp could only return with "Eh- what?"

Bra rolled her eyes. "We could leave- we both can fly now, right? Heck, we could start doing more than survival training, we could train for real! I'm sure there some temples out there that would be interesting, and willing to take in two beautiful women like us," Bra proclaimed, tossing her damp hair. "All right, one beautiful girl and one nice one," Bra said impishly. It was an old joke now- Bra would talk about her beauty while Imp would tease her about her vanity.

"Hey, you are beautiful too," Imp answered, laughing. "Don't put yourself down like that..."

~*~*~*~*~

Videl looked into the mirror in the foyer of her apartment, and fussed a moment with her sunglasses. She had taken to wearing them since... that incident.

The daughter of Mr. Satan knew that she had something inside her- she had known since she could talk. A calm voice would advise her, would help her keep her head when she would have done something stupid. Not that she would always listen-

For the first time, it had completely woken up. It had warned her for her whole life something big was coming, and she had to be ready... She had thought it was Buu, meeting the Saiya-jins and helping Piccolo. Now she knew otherwise, and she was as ready as she could be- no longer a green girl, but an experienced warrior.

She looked out her window with a rakish grin. Let them come.

The sunglasses were to keep the occasional glow from being noticed. The first time it had happened Clarinet had nearly fainted. Clair had been acting odd lately, and it worried Videl. It especially worried her because she knew that Clair and Gohan hadn't been on the best of terms lately- and it didn't help that her true feelings hadn't faded one bit.

Maybe it was finally time to do something about that?

~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Another month had passed, and it was nearing the end of the girls' training. 

"I don't see why you like that thing," Bra asked, seeing Imp swing her new, massive sword around in mid air.

"Its sharp and pointy!" Imp answered happily, still swinging. 

"We need to get you medication when we get back," Bra said, affectionately. "All this being in the wilderness has affected your brain."

"You're just jealous that I was the one to save that temple and they gave me this in thanks!" Imp retorted

Bra didn't answer... because she was a little bit...

"Hey! Those were the training grounds that guy mentioned!" Bra exclaimed. They had told the one Japanese speaker at the temple that they were looking for training- and he had babbled something nearly incoherent about 'springs' and 'training ground'.

"It doesn't look that hard," Imp said, surveying the area. It was just a bunch of springs with bamboo poles of varying lengths stuck in at random intervals. Bra nodded.

"But still, want to give it a go?" she asked, and Imp shrugged. They both flew down to the very edge, where Imp carefully put her sword down. Then, with only their muscles, they jumped to the closest poles.

"You're going down, blue girl!" Imp snarled.

"As if- you are going to be toast!"

They dived at each other, exchanging midair kicks and punches in a flurry, before landing on another pole. This went on for some time-

Until the inevitable happened.

Imp landed on a pole- and the pole BROKE, sending the quarter Saiya-jin down-

"IMP!" Bra screamed, and tried to dive after her- and sent Imp flopping into the next pool over.

Bra landed with a spectacular splash into the spring that nearly claimed Imp-

~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Everything was quiet for several moments. 

The pool that had swallowed up Bra seemed to erupt- and out shot a young man, with aqua blue hair, in Bra's gi. He was slender but muscled- and a pair of massive black wings beat the air behind him, his arms scaly, and his hands were talons. However, as his wings were soaked, he collapsed into the nearby dirt quickly. He lay there, panting, wondering what the hell had happened- the last thing he remembered was... Falling into a spring.

His mother Filia, he remember, had brought him up as best she could. She was a kind... if eccentric... woman. However, no matter how hard she had tried, she couldn't protect him from himself. When his memories had awoken, he had nearly gone insane, wondering who this person was he had been- who had tried to destroy the world. He'd finally left his comfortable village, and traveled, trying to grapple with himself.

Then he had met up with Gary. His friend, then much more. Enormous, red haired Gary with a hideous orange trench coat. He'd been born in a village off to the south of his own, and had left because he wanted some place big enough for him.

Valteria blinked as more of his last moments came to him- a priest with purple hair had suddenly grabbed him, taken him prisoner, and...

Gary had tried to save him, and had erupted into to the form of a three headed dragon, which had overshadowed the sky- but it was too late, the priest had stabbed him, he'd fallen into the waters, and Gary was someone else, he was lost, his dragon blood turning the clear spring red-

Then he had waken up here.

"Gary?" he said, trying to move his heavy wings. "GARY?" 

He looked around, he couldn't have been under water that long, could he? Gary should be around here, somewhere-

Then a bonbori collided with his head.

~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Imp's skin tingled as the little warrior dropped like a stone. Power hummed all around her, not the strength of ki- that she was used to, that she could understand. This was completely different. She opened her mouth to scream as the hum turned to a roar, and the tingle to a thousand needles lancing her skin and her soul. Fluid rushed into her lungs and she choked, wanting to cough but not being able to. An ancient, immense spirit flooded in with the water. It battered at the place of her soul, trying to take her place.

A young girl shouldn't have been able to fight that. She couldn't- who could withstand a god?

But if she didn't survive, she wouldn't be able to see Bra again-

NO!

Golden light shone above the pool as Imp-chan went Super Saiya-jin, screaming to the heavens- 

The invading spirit paused, and two very different souls looked at each other. Gaav, the demon dragon king, general of the Dark Lord Shabridingo, and rebel of the Demon Tribe. A creature that had been forced to be reborn into a human body and a human soul. A man who had also been in love with his servant and brought his soul back from hell to be born to meet him again. Imp, the child of three races and in love with a girl that could have been a female version of Val... 

The meeting had bizarre conclusion-

Two souls in one body, and a merging of memories.

~*~*~*~*~

  
  


A red haired man, nearly eight feet tall with blue eyes and rough hewn features floated to the top of the water, and seemed to stand there for several moments, looking around. He stepped out, and saw the massive sword on the side of the springs, that looked oddly like his... well, it looked familiar.

In looking around, he noticed... several women, and an aqua haired young man who was unconscious. He felt oddly angered at that sight.

"Ah," said, what for all intents and purposes could have been a walking prune, "I see you both have been cursed by Jusenkyo. Easily remedied-"

splash

Hot water hit him in the face, turning he into a she, and Imp-chan had her memories back and passed out cold.

~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Imp and Bra, who had been dressed in new Chinese clothes, dry, and wondering what the hell had happened, were sitting in front of a very old woman named Shampoo.

"So, you are saying that we fell into these cursed springs, we now will change into whatever when hit with cold water, and that warm water will change us back?" Bra said in shock, her eyebrows hitting her hairline. 

The Elder nodded. "Had you waited for the Guide, you would have been spared this discomfort," she rebuked mildly.

"What did we turn into?" Imp said in curiosity, shock having blurred her memory. 

"Best to show you," Shampoo replied and dashed her cold tea into their faces. Both girls recoiled, because both had just bathed in HOT water for the first time in five months. Bra's change was mild- she simply became a little taller, more muscular, and changed genders. Her wings this time were absent.

A rip like gun shot snarled, announcing that Imp had just outgrown her clothing.

"Oh shit," the large male said, instinctively covering his chest, then his privates.

The Elder Shampoo smiled faintly. "This might be a problem..."

  
  


To be continued!


End file.
